


Cocoa Mustache

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: fifthmus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and Akira return from a tournament in Southern Japan only to find a snowstorm raging around the apartment they share. Hikaru decides to help Akira learn to play in the snow. (Fifthmus fic - round #1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa Mustache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verloren1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Hikaru held the door for Akira so the other man might actually make it off the train despite the half-dozen shopping bags he was attempting to carry. He nearly lost half a bag of produce, but righted it with his foot finally and followed Hikaru into the train station. "That was a long tournament." Hikaru said and stretched his arms out. He waited until Akira had his bags under control, then started walking toward the exit. 

"Hold on a moment," he heard from behind him a minute later. Akira had stopped again, and this time because his bag of mandarin oranges had somehow gotten a hole. Hikaru set down his suitcase, grabbed everything from Akira except the oranges and the man's own suitcase, and proceeded to walk away.

"Give me back my stuff!" Akira yelled as he caught up with Hikaru easily. 

Hikaru clutched the bags tighter. "No. If I waited for you to hold everything, we wouldn't get home tonight. I should have never let you decide to hold it all in the first place. You're not graceless, or weak, you're just stupid not to use your big burly friend to hold the heavy stuff."

A snort. "You're not exactly big or burly." 

Hikaru was tempted to throw the bag of melons back at him for a second. "I am more than you are, at least. And more than capable of holding this. Now, come on. We want to get home before the snow gets heavy." They were out of luck, though. When they stepped out of the door of the station, it was almost impossible to see the street because of the flurries of snow coming down. There was also a distinct lack of cabs. "Should we walk?"

Akira clutched his oranges and tried to blink the snow off of his eyelashes. "It's not far. What... two blocks from here?"

Hikaru shrugged and started walking. "C'mon, Touya! Last one home gets to make the hot cocoa!"

Almost twenty minutes later, they finally got to step into their apartment. Somehow, they had managed to walk past the building, and hadn't realized it until they got to the sushi restaurant down the street. Thank goodness for the giant neon sign shaped like a piece of ebi that could be seen in the quickly falling snow, even if it did usually bother the residents who lived across from it. They got home and both of them immediately dropped their bags in the kitchen and headed to their rooms to change.

When they came out, Hikaru grinned. "I never thought I'd see the day that you would wear a turtleneck *and* a sweater."

Akira glared at him. "Just in case you hadn't noticed, it's cold."

"Then you make hot cocoa, and I'll turn on the heat." He left the room, but called back over his shoulder, "And I want extra marshmallows!"

Five minutes later, they were seated on the couch in the living room with mugs of cocoa. Akira's had only three marshmallows melting lazily on top. Hikaru's was overflowing, so he was eating them from the side of the mug while attempting to push the rest down into the cocoa to melt. Akira reached over with his own spoon and stole a few marshmallows. "If it hadn't been for Ochi..." He stirred the new marshmallows into his own cup and watched as Hikaru dropped several into his lap in surprise.

Finally, the cocoa was stirrable, and Hikaru did just that as he ate his fallen marshmallows from the folds of his shirt and pants. "What, if he hadn't sucked and tied with Waya? Yeah, that's true, then we wouldn't have had to wait around for the tie-breaker. Granted, that sort of thing is always sort of planned for at these things, but how often does it actually happen?" He took a big sip of his cocoa.

Akira snorted and sipped at his own drink. "I've only seen three tie-breaker rounds before. Two for Ashiwara, and this one for Ochi. If they'd just won, we could have been home a day earlier, and I wouldn't have spent so much money shopping out of boredom."

"You got melons. You got oranges. In fact, you'd think you only hit the produce stands. You know what I bought? A hat. Because where we were? Was freakin' hot. I didn't want my face to burn."

"Which is why I bought sunscreen. I was made pale, I'll stay pale." Akira gestured toward Hikaru with his spoon. "By the way, you have a cocoa mustache."

Hikaru rubbed his sleeve against his lips, then shrugged. "Don't give me that look, Touya. I'll wipe my lips on whatever I feel like. This shirt's going in the wash tomorrow, anyway. I might as well actually get it dirty first! Though, can you believe we've got a blizzard going on here, but we were roasting yesterday? There might be something to that greenhouse effect thing."

"It all depends on which scientist's findings you'd like to believe. It's still all theory at the moment, and everything you hear in the news is just them finding one more fact to tilt the balance the other way. Besides, we were so far south we were almost out of the country. It's no wonder it was warmer."

"Eh, whatever." Hikaru brought his feet up under him on the couch. "You know what I want to do?"

His eyes filling with dread, Akira asked, "What?"

"Let's go play in the snow!"

"Like children?" Akira sipped his cocoa.

With a swift eye roll and a quick draining of his mug, Hikaru stood and smiled. "Yup! We never have fun like that, and I'm not sure you ever have. C'mon. Let's make a fort!"

And somehow, without realizing it, Akira began to get dressed to go outside. When they were both clothed in jackets, gloves and hats (and Akira had a thick scarf wrapped around his face), Hikaru bravely led the way back out into the raging storm. It had died off some, so that they were now able to see each other rather clearly through the fall of snowflakes. Akira used his foot to pile together some of the snow on the sidewalk. "So, a fort?"

Hikaru reached down and grabbed a handful of snow. "Maybe in a bit." Grinning wildly, he quickly packed the ball of snow together and lobbed it at Akira where it smashed against his forehead and broke apart with bits still clinging to his hat. 

"You realize, of course, that this means you are no longer allowed to live." Akira grabbed a large amount of snow with both hands in a crushing grip and threw it directly at Hikaru's face. Had Hikaru been expecting it, he might have ducked, or stepped out of the way. Instead, he watched as a giant snowball smacked him in the face and knocked off his hat, then proceeded to dribble down inside his jacket. Gasping a little, he grabbed for more snow.

Soon, they were practically sitting in the snow drifts between two buildings and flinging handfuls of snow with sodden gloves and giant smiles. Akira had throw off his scarf when it had gotten so soaked that it was no longer helpful for staying warm. Finally, he grabbed it and waved it in the air. "Truce!" He coughed and sniffled and leaned pathetically against the wall of the building. "I think we should go get warm again."

Hikaru agreed and stood up. "I want more cocoa, anyway." He led the way toward the building and therefore didn't expect it when Akira approached him from behind and shoved a handful of snow down the back of his jacket. "Ahhhh!!!!!" He screamed and squirmed and ended up grabbing Akira's arms and pushing him down in the snow; landing on top of him heavily. 

Akira opened his mouth slightly in shock and received a further surprise as Hikaru's lips bumped his roughly, then proceeded to stay there for a moment before pulling up. He even thought he could feel tongue! He shoved Hikaru off to one side and stood up. "What was that for?"

"Cocoa mustache." Hikaru stood up, brushed the snow off of his pants half-heartedly and led the way inside. Akira was tempted to snowball him again, but wasn't sure if he wanted the circumstances repeated... just in case.

When they were dressed in dry clothes again, and sitting down with more cocoa, an awkward silence hung between them like mistletoe over a doorway. "We'll have to go out again tomorrow if we want to make a fort. It's getting too dark right now, and it's still snowing. Forts are best made after a storm when the sun starts shining again. The snow packs better if it's a little melty." Hikaru stirred his cocoa and drank almost straight marshmallows.

Akira set down his mug and stared at Hikaru. Finally, as Hikaru finished his second mug of cocoa for the day, he leaned in and kissed Hikaru. He tasted at the chocolate on Hikaru's lips and the foamy aftermath of so many marshmallows. He only pulled back when he felt Hikaru beginning to taste back. "Cocoa mustache," he said firmly.

Hikaru set his mug down and turned on the couch so he was kneeling. "You too," he said before kissing Akira again. The kiss was warm and chocolatey with a hint of marshmallows, and also a hint of Hikaru's hands sliding under his sweater. 

Akira pulled away and wiped delicately at his lips with his fingers. "Maybe we should go play more in the snow tomorrow. It isn't something I've done a lot, though, so I suppose you'll have to teach me more."

"Then, tomorrow? I'll teach you a great idea I had on how to warm up after being outside for too long in the snow." 

Akira nodded. "Sounds... like fun." He paused. "We never did put away our things earlier. Come on, I want an orange."

"Touya! How could you want fruit when we were totally just making out?"

Akira leaned against the doorway to the kitchen. "What? Juice isn't as good an excuse as 'cocoa mustache'?"

Scrambling to get off the couch, Hikaru shouted, "Wait for me!"


End file.
